What A Stupid Birthday!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Late Shishido Birthday Fic] Great, it's Shishido's birthday! Hiyoshi's shy, Atobe gets mad, Gakuto and Jiroh are random! Horrah!


What a Stupid Birthday!

Sorry Shishido-san! I forgot your birthday was yesterday! But, anyways, here's your story!

* * *

Shishido sat on the court bench. He rolled his eyes. He should have known it was too good to be true. The idiots probably forgot his birthday just like last year. That year, he didn't even _want_ to be near them.

_"Happy birthday, Shishido!" A second year Gakuto cried. "I brought you a clown!!"_

_Atobe coughed. "Ore-sama brought you a clown."_

Shishido sighed as he remembered "Bobo" the clown. That was the year when he saw that scary clown movie! He shuddered when he remember the movie. Well, he ended up running away and being laughed at... but he got his revenge soon at Atobe's birthday... kukuku, revenge never tasted so sweet.

"Shishido-san! Happy birthday!" Choutaro cried as he handed Shishido a neatly wrapped present with a red bow on it. Though, Shishido didn't mind the present, he briefly wondered if Choutaro had forgotten his birthday. When he saw the wrapper, it had snowmen pictures instead of regular birthday pictures, and he was absolutely _certain_ his birthday wasn't anywhere _near_ Christmas. Well, at least Choutaro cared.

"Thanks Choutaro," He said as he ripped the paper. Whoa, does this boy have some sort of laptop obsessment (if that was a word)? He remembered that on Gakuto's birthday, Choutaro _also_ gave him a laptop. Though this one was a different brand and color, they were still laptops. Shishido wondered what horrible deeds Gakuto has done with his new laptop...

Choutaro smiled. "No problem, Shishido-san. I'm glad you like it," he gave Shishido a birthday card to boot. "Oh, and one more thing, you should check your desktop later on. I made it myself! I hope you'll like it!" He said cheerfully.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. Is that the _only_ thing different about Gakuto and his gifts? The difference in desktops?!

"Shishido-san..." Hiyoshi said quietly. "My present is nice too, I don't know if you would like it though." He handed Shishido a rectangular object wrapped neatly in green paper. Why green? We don't know.

Shishido shrugged, as long as it wasn't a "GEKOKUJYOU" paper, he's fine with it. He opened the present to find a video game. A fighting one, you know, violence, beating the snot out of people. Stuff that Kirihara would play. Except maybe more violent... Also with the game was a small slip.

"_Happy birthday, Shishido-san. Hope you enjoy it. _

_PS: I will gekokujyou you as well, but I didn't want the same reaction from you as Mukahi-san..._"

Shishido had no idea what to say. An ok? A thanks? Or maybe a "What the hell man?!" He couldn't choose which one so he gave Hiyoshi a pat on the back. Except Hiyoshi already ran off before Shishido could talk to him.

"Aw man, you _always_ get the good things, Shishido!" Gakuto exclaimed. He snatched the game away. "Oh come on! This is the new one too!" Gakuto continued to glare at Shishido.

Shishido shrugged. "Your loss for being such a horrible role model, Gakuto. I mean, Hiyoshi wouldn't act like you at all..." He almost started to laugh like crazy when he imagined Hiyoshi acting like Gakuto. Haha, funny though.

"Here's your present." Gakuto said nonchalantly. He tossed the box at Shishido. Good thing he caught it too, it almost hit him in the _stomach_! The box was wrapped in newspaper. Shishido just _had_ to thank Gakuto later for this_ wonderful_ wrapping skill. He unwrapped it to find a box of shoes. Yay.

"What the hell, a box of shoes?! What kind of present is that?!" Shishido demanded.

"Your shoes looked old." Gakuto replied.

"Shishido," Oshitari said before Shishido could go further about the present. "I brought you a gift that you might like, I'm not sure." He gave Shishido a box wrapped in blue. Yay for blue!

Shishido carefully eyed it. Maybe Gakuto put some sort of trick on it that only works when Oshitari hands it away. Well, don't ask us why he didn't check it when Gakuto handed a gift to him. Maybe he thought it would be too obvious?

When he finally thought it was ok, he opened it. "A... DS?" He asked.

Oshitari nodded in reply. "You're welcome. I even bought the bags, screen protectors, and all that other stuff." He pointed to the additional bags of junk in the box.

"Whoa, thanks... I guess."

Choutaro sighed. "I guess Shishido-san likes Oshitari-san's present more than mine."

"Ah, your's is good too, Choutaro." Shishido said.

"Oi, oi, don't judge whose present is the best yet. Ore-sama still hasn't given Shishido his present yet. It'll blow you all away. Trust Ore-sama, he's never wrong, ahn?"

"Che, your present probably sucks." Shishido said.

Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama says his present is better than all of yours combined." He gave Shishido a small box.

Shishido looked at it. "What is this? A wedding ring or something? Sorry but I don't like you like that. Hey, I don't even LIKE you."

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama is giving you a game for that DS of yours." He said. "And people say you are smart, Shishido..."

Shishido opened the box and read the title of the game. "Big Brain Academy? Isn't that the game where you see if you're smart enough?" He asked.

Atobe smirked. "So you do have a brain, ah Shishido?" He took the DS and put in the game. "Since Ore-sama bought the game, he shall play first."

"Che, he probably would fail." Gakuto muttered.

A Few Minutes Later...

"Oh my god, you're right Gakuto..." Shishido cried in disbelief.

Atobe was twitching violently. "O-ore-sama shall try again; this is probably just a mistake." He pushed the try again button.

"Hehe, the only thing you succeeded at was memory! You don't think Atobe!" Gakuto started to laugh like crazy. Actually, you can say that he _is_ crazy. Hyoutei is crazy!

Atobe scowled. "Ore-sama would love to see you try, Gakuto." He said. "Unless you want to back out of this challenge."

Gakuto frowned. "I will then." He snatched the game away. "Start a new file... Gakuto..."

A Few Minutes Later...

"Whoa, I got an A-!!" He screamed. Yeah, screamed. "WAY BETTER THAN _ATOBE._"

"..." Atobe could only glare.

"OH! OH! CAN I PLAY?!" Jiroh shouted.

"When was he awake?" Shishido asked the team. Everyone shrugged. Maybe he woke up when Gakuto screamed? Well, Jiroh left Shishido's present on a nearby bench. When Shishido opened it, he found... an orange knit hat? Jiroh explained that since winter is almost here, he should get a hat!

"Fine, play!" Gakuto yelled as he threw the DS at Jiroh.

"YAY!" He cheered. He started to play. "...COOL! YOU CAN SEE DEFORMED ANIMALS!!! AND... AND THEY LOOK LIKE PERVERTS SINCE THEY SMILE LIKE THAT!"

"...Five bucks Jiroh fails." Gakuto whispered to Shishido.

"You're on!" Shishido smirked.

A Few Minutes Later...

"YAY!" Jiroh cheered. "I GOT AN... A!!!" He jumped around so enthusiastically.

"...What the hell?!?!" Gakuto screamed. "AN A?!"

"Whoa, who would have thought that the most random people in Hyoutei could be the smartest..." Shishido said with a sweat drop.

Oshitari sighed. "Probably because they guessed them all..."

"You got a C plus though, Oshitari..." Shishido stated.

"Better than Atobe." Oshitari said.

"...You're right." Shishido said.

"ORE-SAMA ISN'T DUMB!" Atobe bellowed from behind them. "THE GAME IS RIGGED."

Hiyoshi was missing the whole thing. He was actually sitting in the library, studying like the good boy he is. Yes kids, if you want to be smart, study like Hiyoshi... or you can get lucky and guess the answers right like Gakuto and Jiroh!

And Shishido's birthday ended pretty stupidly. Ha, except Atobe returned the game soon after, why? Because he accused that the game was rigged.


End file.
